The Bond between Luke and Caitlin
by Dogan Henderslut
Summary: Fortsetzung zu der Geschichte "Our Lives will be changed" Luke entfremdet sich immer mehr von der Familie, was jeden traurig macht, vorallem Caitlin leidet drunter. Können Kendall und Logan ihre Familie wieder zusammen bringen?
1. Prolog: 16 Years Later!

16 Jahre waren nun vergangen, seitdem Luke und Caitlin auf die Welt gekommen sind. In diese 16 Jahre war auch eine Menge passiert, was Kendall und Logan manchmal ganz und gar sogar um den Verstand brachten. Aber sie konnten auch gleichseitig nicht glücklicher sein, ihre wundervollen Kinder in ihrem Leben zu haben. Auch Carlos lebte noch bei ihnen, was Kendall und Logan nichts ausmachte, da die Kinder ihn richtig ins Herz geschlossen haben. Und so etwas wollten Kendall und Logan auch nicht kaputt machen. Solang die Kinder glücklich waren, waren es die beiden auch. Leider mussten sie immer anhören, wie Carlos mit seinem aktuellen Freund Sex hatte, da dieser das Zimmer neben Kendall und Logan hatte.

Auch hatten se ab und zu Probleme mit ihrem Sohn , da dieser lieber nur noch Zeit mit seinen Freunde verbrachte als mit seiner Familie, was Logan und Kendall regelrecht das Herz brach, denn Caitlin fühlte sich von ihrem Bruder vernachlässigt. Logan und Kendall hatten sich überlegt, einen Familienurlaub zu machen, was bisher nicht geklappt hatte, da immer irgendwas dazwischen kam. Also versuchten sie in ihrem Alltag das Geschwisterband zwischen Luke und Caitlin zu stärken.

_**Flashback: Das Geschwisterband**_

_Kendall und Logan kamen gerade von der Arbeit zurück, als sie sahen, wie Caitlin auf der Couch saß und weinte. Ihnen war es nicht entgangen, dass es öfters so war, aber haben sich bisher noch nicht eingemischt, weil sie warten wollten, ob Caitlin von selbst kommt. Aber jetzt entschieden sich die beiden, nicht mehr tatenlos rumzusitzen. _

_Kendall und Logan gingen zur Couch, setzten sich neben Caitlin hin und nahmen ihren weinende Tochter in den Armen. _

_"Ssssh…was ist denn passiert?", fragte Kendall besorgt._

_"Luke hasst mich", sagte sie weinend._

_"Wieso sollte er dich hassen? Er ist dein Bruder, Caitlin", sagte Logan und rieb mit seiner Hand ihren Rücken auf und ab. _

„_Er verbringt nie Zeit mit mir und meidet mich den ganzen Tag. Und ich weiß nicht mal warum", sagte sie und legte ihren Kopf auf Logans Schulter._

"Ach Caitlin, bitte nicht weinen. Es wird sicher alles wieder gut", sagte Logan tröstend und setzte dann fort „Sollen dein Dad und ich mal mit deinem Bruder darüber reden, wie du dich dabei fühlst?", fragte Logan. 

„_Nein, bitte nicht. Dann denkt er sicher, dass ich ne Petze wäre und dann hasst er mich erst recht.", sagte Caitlin._

_"Aber irgendetwas müssen wir doch tun können", sagte Kendall verzweifelt. _

_**Flashback ende.**_


	2. We need to talk with Luke!

Kendall und Logan waren maßlos enttäuscht von ihrem Sohn, Luke. Sie wussten echt nicht, was sie falsch gemacht hatte, damit er so wurde. Sie haben ihm immer Freiraum gegeben, wenn dieser es mal brauchte. Und jetzt unternimmt er überhaupt nichts mehr mit der Familie, geschweige mit Caitlin. Logan und Kendall machte es nichts aus, wenn Luke keine Zeit mit ihnen verbringen wollte, da dieser scheint Unabhänging zu sein, aber ihnen war es nicht egal, dass er seine Schwester so verletzte.

"Wir müssen mit ihm reden, Logan", sagte Kendall.

"Ja, das weiß ich, Ken. Aber wie sollen wir es anstellen? Der redet schließlich kaum mit uns.", merkte Logan an.

"Wir gehen einfach in sein Zimmer und schwupps reden wir", sagte Kendall einfach.

"Das ist aber Privatsverletzung", sagte Logan.

"Ja und? Er ist unser Sohn! Solang er unter unserem Dach wohnt, muss er sich auch an unsere Regel halten", sagte Kendall leicht sauer.

"Brauchst mich nicht gleich so anzuschnautzen", murmelte Logan, was Kendall jedoch verstand.

"Sorry...Luke reggt mich einfach auf. Ich wollte es nicht an dir auslassen, Liebling", sagte Kendall und rieb leicht an Logans Wange.

"Schon okay", antworte Logan lächenld.

Kendall küsste Logan kurz auf die Lippen und dann gingen sie gemeinsam Richtung Lukes Zimmer, um mit diesem über seinen schlechten Verhalten zu unterhalten. Als sie jedoch die Tür öffneten, bekamen sie eine schlechte Überraschung zu sehen... Damit hatten sie echt nicht gerechnet...

« 


	3. Bad Surprises and Luke's Feelings

Kendall und Logan konnten einfach nicht glauben, was sie in Lukes Zimmer sahen. Es war einfach der blanke Horror.  
Logan und und Kendall sahen sich Lukes Zimmer genauer an und fanden immer mehr unschöne Überraschungen ihres Sohnes.

"Bitte sag mir, dass ich Träume", sagte Logan mit einer verletzende Stimme.

"Nein, Babe. So wie es aussieht leider nicht", sagte Kendall geschockt.

Sie hatten beide sichtlich genug gesehen. Sie gingen schnell raus, schlossen Lukes zimmer und gingen ins Wohnzimmer. Kendall setzte sich auf die Couch, während Logan immer hin und her lief. Kendall hatte versucht Logan zu beruhigen, was jedoch nicht klappte. Logan konnte einfach nicht glauben, was auch Luke geworden ist. Sie waren immer nett zu ihm und was war der Dank? Bilder in seinem Zimmer mit Logan und Kendall drauf und drunter geschrieben "Schwuchteln". Logan fing an zu weinen, worauf hin Kendall aufstand und ihn in den Armen nahm.

"Wie kann er uns nur so etwas antun?", fragte Logan weinend.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Babe. Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Kendall und umarmte Logan fester.

Logan legte seinen Kopf auf Kendalls Schulter und fing an, Kendalls Schulter zu weinen. Kendall streichelte mit seinen Händen Logans Rücken auf und ab, um diesen etwas zu beruhigen. Kendall war von maßlos enttäuscht von Lukes Verhalten. Kendall war sich sicher, dass es endlich dafür Konzequenzen für Luke haben solle, damit er mal lernt, was Gleichberechtigung und Toleranz bedeutet.

**3 Stunden später...**

Luke kam gerade von der Schule zurück, da dieser die letzten 2 Stunden frei hatte. Ohne seine Eltern anzugucken, ging er einfach in sein Zimmer, schmiss seinen Rucksack aufs Bett und zog sich die Schuhe und Jacke aus. Dann ging er erstmal auf die Toilette, um seine volle Blase zu entleeren.

"LUKE! SOFORT INS WOHNZIMMER!", schrie Kendall laut und gleichzeitig wütend.

Luke verdrehte nur die Augen, zog sich die Boxershorts und Hose wieder hoch und bestätigte die Spülung, ehe er ins Wohnzimmer ging, wo ihn seine Eltern schon wütend ansahen. Luke setzte sich auf den Sessel und war nicht wirklich intressiert, was seine Eltern zu sagen haben.

"Wie erklärst du uns die Bilder, die in deinem Zimmer an der Wand hängen!", sagte Kendall sauer.

"Hat man hier keine Privatssphäre mehr?", gab Luke von sich.

"Wechsel ja nicht das Thema, Luke!", sagte Kendall mit einer noch wütendere Stimme.

"Schrei mich nicht so an", sagte Luke.

"Dann änder du mal dein Verhalten", sagte Kendall.

"Mein Verhalten? Ändert ihr mal euer Verhalten! Ihr seid es doch, die mich hier seit dem 10. Lebesjahr vernachlässigt. Ihr habt mich nicht mehr gefragt, wie es mir geht, wie die Schule war oder was wir gemacht hatte. Ihr beiden hattet nur noch Augen für Caitlin. Wenn ich mal gute Noten hatte, habt ihr gesagt: mach weiter so. Wenn ich mal schlechte hatte, habt ihr mich angeschrien. Bei Caitlin wart ihr anders! Ihr habt sie mit teuren Geschenke überschüttet und wenn sie schlechte Noten hatte, habt ihr sie aufgemuntert! Nennt ihr das fair?! Ich hasse euch!", schrie Luke, rannte weinend in seinen Zimmer unf verschloss die Tür.


	4. A Family Vacation

Logan und Kendall sahen ihren Sohn hinterher, als er weinend in seinen Zimmer gerannt war. Jetzt fühlten sich Kendall und Logan erst recht schuldig, da es stimmte, was Luke gesagt hatte. Logan sah auf seine Hände, er hätte es wissen müssen, dass eine unterschiedliche Erziehungsmethode nach hinten losgehen würde. Kendall setzte sich neben Logan hin und sah Logan an. Er legte einen Arm um die Brünette, doch dieser starrte nur weiterhin auf seine Hände, da er sich schämte, dass sie Luke so vernachlässig hatten.

"Ich will nichts sagen, aber Luke hat recht", murmelte Logan und setzte fort "Wir haben uns fast nur noch um Caitlin gekümmert und ihn somit vernachlässigt. Auch das mit den Schulnoten stimmte. Ich bin so ein schlechter Elternteil, dass ich es nicht früher gemerkt habe, dass das der Grund war, wieso er uns so meidet"

"Gib dir jetzt nicht die Schuld daran, Babe. Wir dachten, er bräuchte uns nicht mehr, da Luke sich echt gut entwickelt hatte. Er ist selbstbewusst, kann um sich selbst sorgen und Probleme selbst lösen. Das alles hat aber nicht auf Caitlin abgefärbt, deswegen haben wir sie mehr beachtet, damit sie auch unabhängier wird. Aber letztendlich war es wohl ein Fehler. Wir sollten nachher noch mal mit Luke reden, wenn er wieder etwa runtergekommen ist. Außerdem muss ich mich noch bei ihm entschuldigen, weil ich ihn erstens. angeschrieen habe, ohne vorher seine Version der Geschichte zu hören und dann könnten wir vielleicht was mit LOuke unternehmen, damit er nicht mehr das Gefühl hat, dass er hier nicht willkommen seie", sagte Kendall und rieb leicht an Logans Rücken.

"Die Erziehungsmethode ist eh das allerletzte was ihr gemacht haben. Wieso haben wir auf dieses Buch gehört? Die Schreiberin hatte selbst sicher niemals Kinder und selbst wenn, würden die Kinder sie jetzt wohl hassen, wie Luke uns hasst.", sagte Logan frustrierend.

* * *

Carlos war gerade mit seinem Freund im Kino, um den neusten Kiss and Tell-Teil anzusehen...Naja, was heißt hier ansehen? Sie haben sich abgeknutscht wie sonst was, und es sogar noch auf der Kinotoilette getrieben. Allerdings haben sie jetzt dort Hausverbot. Carlos verabschiedete sich von seinem Freund und ging dann nach Hause, wo er sah, dass Kendall und Logan niedergeschlagen auf der Couch saß.

"Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Carlos.

Kendall und Logan sahen Carlos an, holten tief los und begannen, Carlos die ganze Geschichte zuerzählen. Carlos war echt überrascht, was Luke gesagt hatte, da dieser viel Zeit mit Carlos verbrachte. Aber Luke hatte ihm nie erzählt, dass er sich von seinem Eltern vernachlässig fühlte. Aber jetzt machte es für Carlos alles einen Sinn.

"Ich glaube, ein Familienurlaub ist mehr als angebracht", sagte Carlos.

"Und wer passt dann auf die Villa auf?", fragte Logan.

"Ich?", fragte Carlos.

"Du gehörst doch schon zur Famillie Carlos, du kommst mit auf den Urlaub. Dein Freund kann natürlich auch mitkommen", sagte Kendall.

"Wir könnten ja deine Mutter fragen, Kendall. Und auch deinen Vater, Carlos. Mama Knight kann gut um die Sauberkeit der Wohnung sorgen und Mr. Garcia kann dafür sorgen, dass niemand bei uns einbricht", sagte Logan.

"Für den Fall der Fälle, sollten wir uns ne neue Matratze kaufen. 2 Erwachselne Singles in einem Haus...Da schreit der Sex doch nur so danach", sagte Kendall.

"Vlt werden wir ja bald Brüder, Brüderchen", scherzte Carlos und nahm Kendall kurz in den Schwitzkasten.


	5. Kendall talks with Luke

Nachdem Kendall wieder von Carlos Schwitzkasten befreit war, machte er sich auf dem Weg zu Lukes Zimmer, damit er sich entschuldigen konnte, dass er ihn so angeschrienen hatte und ihn natürlich über den anstehenden Familienurlaub zu informieren. Dort angekommen, klopfte Kendall erstmal an Lukes Tür und wartete, bis dieser antworten würde. Kendall wartete ungefähr 3 Minuten, als Luke "Herein!" rief. Er öffnete langsam die Tür, trat ein und schloss gleichzeitig langsam die Tür hintersich. Dort sah er, dass sein Sohn auf seinem Bett lag und die Decke seines Zimmers anstarrte, als ob er nichts anderes bemerkten würde.

"Was willst du?", fragte Luke disinteressiert.

"Ich wollte mich entschuldigen, dass ich dich so angeschrieen habe und das ich dich nicht ausspechen ließ. Es ist nur so, dass Logan und ich uns diese Bilder hier total schockiert haben. Und manchmal muss man sich seine Wut auf jemanden auslassen, vorallem wenn wir solche Fehler gemacht haben. Aber wir wollten wirklich nicht, dass es dir vorkommt, als wärst du hier nicht erwünscht. Du bist unser Sohn Luke. Wir haben dich genauso viel lieb, wie wir Caitlin lieb haben. Und das wird sich auch nie ändern. Wir hatten für dich nur andere Erziehungsmethoden, da du dich besser entwickelt hast als Caitlin. Du bist selbstbewusst, kannst eigene Entscheidung treffen, kannst die Probleme selbst löse und und...Das alles hat sich bei Caitlin noch nicht so sehr entwickelt, deswegen hatten wir auch mehr aufmerksamkeit auf sie gerichtet. Wir wollten dich ech nicht vernachlässigen, Luke. Wieso hast du uns nichts davon erzählt, wie du dich fühlst?", fragte Kendall.

"Ich dachte, ihr hasst mich und würdet mich dann auslachen, wenn ich über meine Gefühle spreche. Ich hatte eben Angst. Ich bin nicht so selbstbewusst, wie ihr vielleicht denkt. Ich bin sehr empfindlich, auch wenn ich es nicht anmerken lasse.", sagte Luke.

"Es tut uns so Leid, Luke. Ich hoffe, du kannst uns eines Tages verzeihen. Auch wenn der Tag noch so fern sein mag. Aber Logan und ich sind immer für dich da, wenn du uns brauchst. Egal worum es geht...Na gut, esseiden du hast ausversehen jemanden umgebracht...Nein, selbst da würden dir helfen. Du bist und bleibst unser Sohn, Luke. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, aber du bist uns so wichtig, wie sonst was. Lieber würde ich von einer Brücke springen, als dich zu verlieren. Naja...Wir machen morgen einen Familienurlaub, um unser Familienband etwas zu stärken. Deine Mutter und ich würden es verstehen, wenn du lieber Zeit mit Onkel Carlos verbringen willst, aber wir sind in der Nähe, falls du es dir anders überlegen möchtest. Wir würden uns sehr darüber freuen. Ach ja, und sag Logan bitte nicht, dass ich ihn Mutter genannt habe, du weiß ja, wie er es hasst, wenn man ihn so nennt", scherzte Kendall und ging dann aus Lukes Zimmer raus.


	6. Flying in the air

Der nächste Morgen war angebrochen und die Knights, natürlich auch Carlos Garcia, fingen an, ihre Koffer zu packen, da ihre anstehende Familienurlaub schon so gut wie vor der Tür stand. Logan packte seine Bücher ein, Schwimmsachen, Anziehklamotten, Sonnencreme und Kondome, man weiß ja nie, wie viele Sexuelle Spannung es dort geben könnte. Außerdem war Luke auch schon in dem Alter, wo er sich langsam für Mädels und Sex interessierte. Caitlin war dagegen auch anders. Sie meinte, sie würde auf Sex warten, bis sie in einer Ehe mit einem netten Mann ist und da waren Vater Kendall und Mutter Logan echt erleichtert von, denn so schnell wollten sie nun auch nicht Großéltern werden und schon mal gar nicht mit 34/35.

"Hast du gerade Kondome eingepackt?", fragte Kendall und wackelt neckend mit den Augenbrauen.

"Man weiß ja nie, was passiert, stimmts? Außerdem nehme ich sie nicht für uns sondern für Luke mit. Immerhin ist er 16.",sagte Logan.

"Die beiden werden so schnell erwachsen. Es kommt mir erst wie gestern vor, als du die beiden gebärt hast.", lächelte Kendall.

"Erinnere mich bitte nicht daran. Die Schmerzen waren unerträglich", beklagte sich Logan.

"Aberr das war es doch sichtlich Wert, findest du nicht auch?", fragte Kendall.

"Jap, das war es Wert. Ich könnte mir ein Leben ohne den Beiden gar nicht mehr vorstellen. Schon allein die Vorstellung, dass sie uns bald verlassen werden, um ihr eigenes Leben und Familie zu gründen, macht mich schon traurig", antwortete Logan.

"Nicht traurig sein Babe. Wir haben einen guten Job als Elternteile gemaccht. Außerdem wer weiß, was die Zukunft auf Lager hat. Du könntest ja wieder Schwanger werden", lächelte Kendall.

"Aber dann bringst du mich bitte schneller zum Krankenhaus, kappiert?", fragte Logan.

"Oh, es hat aber Spaß gemacht, zu sehen wie dein Arsch so weit aufgeht", sagte Kendall dreckig.

"Kendall...Die Kinder könnten dich hören", bekalgte Logan sich.

* * *

Als alle fertig gepackt hatten, fuhren sie in Richtung Flughafen, wo auch schon Carlos Freund, Justin, auf die Gruppe wartete. Es dauerte 20 Minuten ehe die Gruppe am Flughafen angekommen waren und durch das Check-In gingen. Nachdem sie dadurch waren, wurden die Tickets verteilt. Logan hatte das Ticket 074, Kendall 075, Carlos 085 und Justin 086. Die Tickets 073 und 087 waren sich Logan und Kendall nicht sicher wer was bekommen solle. Da diese eigentlich auch Zeit mit Luke verbringen wollten, aber er verstehen würden, wenn dieder lieber neben Carlos sitzen würde. Es war aber eine Überraschung für die Beiden, als Luke sich für das Ticket 073 entschied und somit neben Mutter Logan sitzen würde. Caitlin nahm das übrig gebliebene Ticket und war froh, dass Luke mal was mit den Eltern unternehm würde.

Nachdem die Tickets verteilt worden waren, gaben die Truppe ihre Koffern ab und stiegen in den Flugzeug rein. Die Plätze wurden auch schnell gefunden. Und Kendall und Logan waren auch glücklich, dass Luke bei ihnen saß.

"Und Luke, freust du dich schon?", fragte Logan.

"Geht. Wohin geht es eigentlich? Ihr habt nichts dazu gesagt", merkte Luke an.

"Schau doch einfach auf dein Ticket", lächelte Kendall.

Luke nahm das Ticket aus seiner Jackentasche und sah drauf, wohin es gehen würde. Er fing an zu lächeln, als er das Ziel sah. Auch Kendall und Logan lächelten, da sie es extra gemacht haben, dass dieser Urlaub bei Lukes Lieblingort sein würde. Somit würde das Familienband noch schneller wachsen. Luke umarmte Logan regeltecht, und sagte zu Kendall danke, da dieser ihn dieser Postion geradee nicht umarmen könne.

* * *

"Onkel Carlos?", fragte Caitlin.

"Was ist, kleines?", fragte Carlos leicht besorgt.

"Ist Luke vielleicht in dich verliebt? Er verbringt sehr viel Zeit mir dir", merkte Caitlin an.

"Nein. Wir haben nur ne gute Onkel/Neffe Beziehung. Außerdem habe ich nen festen Freund, der gerade neben mir sitzt. Und Luke ist 16. Das sind 18 Jahre unterschied. Außerdem würden Kendall und Logan mich umbringen", sagte Carlos.

Aber heimlich war Carlos schon etwas verknallt in Luke gewesen, was aber nicht weiß, dass Kendall und Logan es genau so wissen, da Carlos oft im Schlaf redet. Kendall und Logan waren zwar zuerst geschockt über das, aber fanden sich schnell damit ab. Da ersten eh nichts laufen würde und zweiten falls doch, könnten sie Carlos vertrauen, denn immerhin war es ja er, dass Kendall und Logan ein Paar geworden sind und geheiratet haben. Es stand schon in den Sternen geschrieben, dass dieser Urlaub alles verändern solle.


	7. An interesting Flight

Die Truppe saßen immer noch im Flugzeug, welches noch lange andauern würde. Luke war währenddessen eingeschlafen und sein Kopf lag auf Logans Schulter. Logan lächelte leicht und legte einen Arm um Luke. Auch Kendall war glücklich, dass Luke sich schnell öffnete und wieder nahe zu ihnen war. Kendall legte dann seinen Kopf auf Logans andere Schulter und dieser fühlte sich gerade eingeengt, sich nicht so sehr begwegen zu können. Da erstens Luke schlief und Kendall sicher auch kurz davor war. Kendall knabberte leicht an Logans Ohr und dieser stöhnte leise auf, in der Hoffnung das Luke nichts gehört hatte.

"Ich kann es kaum erwarten, wenn wir im Urlaub Zeit für uns haben. Ich bin so geil auf dich, Babe. Ich will dich vernaschen", flüsterte Kendall, woraufhin Logan total rot im Gesicht wurde.

"Sei mal froh, dass Luke am Schlafen ist, sonst würde es jetzt ärger mit dir geben", lachte Logan leise.

"Aber, Babe...Wir hatten seit Monaten kein Sex mehr gehabt. Ich vermisse es, mit dir Intim zu sein.", sagte Kendall mit nem Schmollmund.

"Denkst du etwa mir nicht? Aber in diesem Urlaubt geht es drum, die Familie näher zu bringen und nicht um Sex", sagte Logan.

"Wieso hast du dann Kondome mitgebracht?", fragte Kendall verwirrt.

"Als Schutz, falls Luke jemand besonderes treffen sollte und die habe ich auch für ihn mitgenommen, nicht für uns", sagte Logan augenverdrehend.

"Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass du kein Bock mehr hast, Sex mit mir zu haben", beklagte Kendall sich.

"Sex ist ja auch echt wichtig. Und hör auf zu nörgeln, wenn du was nichts bekommst. Es ist doch nur Sex! Ich konnte nie das College abschließen, kann niemals Arzt werden und ich beschwere mich auch nicht! Es gibt im Leben viel wichtigeres", sagte Logan sauer, holte seine Kopfhörer aus der Jackentasche und machte ein Lied an, da er kein Bock mehr hatte, sich mit Kendall zu unterhalten.

Carlos saß neben Justin und dieser war total ruhig, deswegen war Carlos etwas besorgt, ob das ein Zeichen für ne anstehende Trennung sein solle und das dann noch im Urlaub. Fakt ist aber, dass Justin wusste, dass Carlos auf Luke stand, da er öfters nach dem Sex bei Carlos übernachtet hatte und dieser im Schlaf geredet hatte. Justin versuchte immer, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, dass er davon wusste, aber jeden TAg kämpfte er gegen die Eifersucht in seinen Herzen, dass Carlos ihn für nen 18jüngeren Kerl sitzen lassen würde.

"Ist alles in Ordnung, Schatz?", fragte Carlos besorgt.

"Ja, alles in Ordnung", log Justin.

"Lüg mich nicht an. Ich bin doch nicht blind. Sag mir, was los ist", sagte Carlos.

""Ich habe nur Angst, dass du mich für Luke sitzen lässt, weil er jünger ist als ich und du lieber mit ihm zusammen sein willst als mit mir. Du hast im Schlaf geredet und dort habe ich eben gehört, dass du auf Luke stehst.", sagte Justin leicht verletzt.

"Alter...Er ist mein Neffe. Weißt du wie illegal das wäre? Außerdem bin ich mit DIR glücklich. DU hast mein Herz gestohlen und wirklich nur DU. Also hab keine Angst, vertrau mir einfach und lieb mich, so wie ich bin. Dann klappt diese Beziehung, so wie du sie haben willst.", sagte Carlos und küsste Justin daraufhin leidenschaftlich.


	8. Finally there!

Neun Stunden hatte der Flug gedauert, ehe die Gruppe endlich an den gewünschte Urlaubziel angekommen waren. Jetzt befanden sie sich in Deutschland, da Luke sich sehr für das Land intressierte. Die Gruppe stieg aus dem Flugzeug und holten dann ihre Koffer auf dem Rollband ab. Als alle Koffer beisammen waren, rief Kendall ein Taxi an, da er von allen gerade der bessere war, der deutsch kannte, aber auch nur ein wenig besser. Logan war direkt dahinter und Logan würde in den Urlaub auch weiter an der Sprache lernen, um sich mit anderen Erwachsenen unterhalten zu können, falls er mal wieder in einem Streit mir Kendall geraten würde.  
Carlos nahm sein Koffer in die linke Hand und mit der rechten hielt er Justins Hand fest. Justin lächelte ihn an und küsste den Stirn von dem Latino, der dabei auch rot im Gesicht wurde, was man aber nicht sofort erkennen konnte. Aber als Krönung der Überraschung hielt Luke auch Logans Hand, da dieser ein wenig Angst hatte, da ihn paar Leute so komisch ansahen. Logan hatte versucht ihn zu beruhigen, dass alles okay seie, aber die Angst konnte man immer noch in Lukes Augen lessen, so entschied sich Logan, Luke auf seinen Rücken zu tragen.

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du mich noch tragen kannst", sagte Luke verwundert.

"Du bist mein Sohn, Luke. Ich bin dafür stark genug", sagte Logan lächelnd.

"Kann ich dich was fragen?", fragte Luke.

"Sicher, was ist es denn?", fragte Logan zurück.

"Ich habe gehört, wie du mit Daddy gestritten hast. Ihr werd euch doch nicht trennen, oder?", fragte Luke vorsichtig.

"Natürlich nicht, Sohnemann. Paare streiten sich ab und zu mal. Sowas gehört eben in einer Beziehung dazu. Glaub mir, dass wirst du auch bald durchmachen", scherzte Logan.

"Da beleibe ich lieber für immer Single", sagte Luke.

"Ach Luki...Für dich wartet sicher schon eine bestimmte Person schon auf dich, die schon bald auf dich stoßen wird. Und vielleicht streitet ihr euch nicht. Sowas kommt auch mal vor, dass ich bestimmte Paare nicht streiten. Vielleicht bist du ja einer der glücklichen", sagte Logan.

"Danke", sagte Luke lächelend und setzte fort, "Hast du mich gerade echt Luki genannt?"

"Jap, hast du damit ein Problem? Dann kann ich damit aufhören", antwortete Logan auf seine Frage.

"Nein, achon okay", sagte Luke.

Während sich Luke und Logan sich prima unterhalten, schleppte sich Kendall das Leib aus der Hose, da dieser jetzt auch noch den Koffer von Logan und Luke schieben muss, damit Luke auf Logans Rücken bleiben konnte. Aber Kendall war glücklich, dass Luke sich langsam wieder in das Familienleben einlebte. Doch Kendall war aber gleichzeitig noch traurig, da Luke noch nicht mit Caitlin gesprochen hatte, hoffte aber, dass es bald passieren würde.  
Als sie im Hotel ankamen, wurden die Zimmer verteilt. So wurden sich Kendall, Logan und Luke ein Zimmer teilen und das andere würden Justin, Carlos und Caitlin teilen

"Muss ich wirklich bei den Sex-Geilen schlafen? Wieso kann Luke nicht dort schlafen, der würde es sicher gefallen mitzumachen", sagte Caitlin.

"Genau, da mir Onkel Carlos schrumpliger Schwanz mir auch sehr gefält", sagte Luke lachend.

"Und du denkst echt, deins sähe besser aus?", fragte Carlos beleidigt.

"Da du mal ins Badezimmer gekommen bist, wo ich am duschen war und du mich dann noch nackt gesehen hast, rausgerannt bist und ich dann 30 Minuten lang Stöhngeräusche nebenan gehört habe. Würde ich mal sagen ja", konterte Luke, worauf hin alle, außer Carlos anfingen zu lachen.

Carlos wurde dabei nur rot im Gesicht...


	9. Poor Carlos & Luke!

Als sich alle ausgelacht hatte, machten sich die Truppe auf dem Weg zu ihrem Hotelzimmer. Während das Zimmer von Kendall, Logan und Luke schon in der ersten Etage war, mussten Caitlin, Carlos und Justin den Fahrstuhl nehmen, da dessen Zimmer sich in der befand. Nachdem alle Sachen ausgepackt waren, entschied sich die Gruppe, als erstes den Pool zu testen und waren erstaunt, dass sie gerade die einzigen waren. Kendall und Logan legten sich sofort auf die Liegen hin, während Carlos die Temperatur des Wassers fühlte, für seine kommende Bauchklatscher, die ja auch alle so lieben, wenn die nass werden. Doch als Carlos wieder auf seinen Beinen stand, geschah ein kleines Missgeschick. Seine Badehose rutschte runter und offenbarte Carlos Penis. Carlos war froh, dass keiner außer seine Freunde da war, trotzdem starrten alle ihn an. Carlos zog schnell seine Hose wieder hoch und vergrub seinen Kopf in seinen Händen.

"Na, was habe ich dir vorhin gesagt? Schrumplig wie ne Pflaume", sagte Luke lachend zu Caitlin, dieser aber nur schnell das passierte, aus dem Kopf löschen wollte.

"Luke! Jetzt ist aber mal gut.", sagte Kendall in nem strengen Ton.

Der strenge Ton erinnerte Luke an die Vergangheit, wo Kendall ihn immer angeschrieen hatte, als er schlechte Noten geschrieben hatte. Also stand Luke auf und ging wortlos ins Hotelzimmer zurück. Kendall war verwirrt, da er nicht wusste, was genau er getan hatte. Er wollte doch nur, dass Luke aufhört, solche Witze zu machen.

"Was habe ich denn gesagt?", fragte Kendall Logan.

"Du hast ihn mit dem selben Ton gemahnt, wie du ihn angeschrieen hattest, als er schlechte Noten geschrieben hatte.", antwortete Logan.

"Nein, habe ich ni...Oh...habe ich doch. Bin gleich wieder da", sagte Kendall, stand auf uns ging Luke hinterher.

Dort angekommen, öffnete er die Tür, wo er sah, wie Luke auf dem Bett saß und weinte. Kendall fühlte sich schlecht, ihn so zu sehen. Er ging zu Luke hin, setzte sich neben ihn und legte ein Arm um ihn

"Luke, ich wollte dich nicht zum Weinen bringen. Dieser Tonfall ist mir nur so ausgerutscht.", sagte Kendall.

"Darf ich fragen, wieso du mich immer angeschrieen hattest, als ich schlechte Noten bekommen habe?", fragte Luke weinend.

"Ich wollte nur, dass du das beste aus deinem Leben machst. Einen guten Job ergatterst, ne nette Freundin kennenlernst und eine glückliche Familie gründest. Ich wollte eben, dass du glücklich bist", sagte Kendall ehrlich.

"Es tut mir Leid, dass ich vorhin einfach abgehauen bin. Mir tut es Leid, dass ich euch aufs neuste immer enttäusche", murmelte Luke.

"Du enttäuschst uns nicht, Luke. Logan und ich sind sehr stolz auf dich. Du bist zu einem anständigen jungen Mann herangewachsen. Wir könnten nicht glücklicher sein", sagte Kendall und zog Luke in eine feste Umarmung, dieser ihn aucherwiderte.

* * *

_  
Eure Meinung ist gefragt!  
Wie soll es hier weitergehen? Soll Luke, seine Eltern für alles Verzeihen und soll das Band der Familie langsamer gestärkt werden? Außerdem führe ich ein Charakter ein, den Kendall aus der Schule kennt und verliebt in ihn ist.. Soll Kendall Logan betrügen, um etwas Drama in die Geschichte zu bringen?


	10. Jett!

Nachdem sich Kendall und Luke sich ausgesprochen hatten, schwor Kendall niewieder mit dem selben Ton von damals anzukommen. Er mochte es nicht, wenn sein Sohn weinte, vorallem wenn Luke sich so vernachlässig gefühlt hatte. Kendall versuchte Luke auf den Rücken zu tragen, was aber nicht klappte und er fragte sich echt, wie Logan das am Flughafen geschafft hatte. So entschloss Kendall sich einfach, Luke an die Hand zu nehmen und gingen zusammen zurück zum Pool, wo Kendall aber von jemanden aufgehalten wurde.

"Kendall?", fragte eine Stimme und Kendall drehte sich um.

"Kenne ich Sie?", fragte Kendall den Mann.

"Ja, solltest du. Ich bin es, Jett aus der Highschool", sagte der Mann.

"Ach der, der sich immer für was besseres gehalten hat. Was willst du von mir?", fragte Kendall sichtlich genervt.

"Darf man sich nicht mit alten Freunde unterhalten?", fragte Jett verwirrt.

"Wir waren nie Freunde", antwortete Kendall.

"Wieso hast du dann dauernd mit mir abgehangen?", fragte Jett.

"Weil die Lehrer mich gezwungen haben", sagte Kendall genervt und setzte fort, "Also, lass mich den Urlaub in Ruhe mit meiner Familie verbringen".

Während Kendall mit seinem Sohn wieder zu den anderen gingen, starrte Jett auf Kendalls Hintern und beleckte seine Lippen. Er wollte schon in der High School Kendalls Arsch vögeln, aber hatte nie die Chance dazu gehabt. Und er wollte es dringend nachholen, egal ob er Familie hat oder nicht. Was keiner weiß, macht niemand heiß. Und Jett wusste schon, wie er es anstellen würde.

Kendall und Luke waren wieder am Pool und Kendall legte sich wieder auf die Liege hin. Logan war anscheind eingeschlafen, da dieser sich nicht bewegte und leicht schnarschte. Kendall lächelte und legte ein Handtuch auf Logan, damit dieser nicht frieren würde. Dann legte er sich wieder auf seiner Liege und sah Luke und Caitlin beim herumalbern zu und was Carlos und Justin gerade machten, war nicht gerade Jugenfrei... Kendall verdrehte nur die Augen und warf nen Stein gegen Carlos Fuß, dieser kurz schrie und Kendall dann wütend anguckte. Doch dann bemerkte er, dass Caitlin und Luke noch da waren.

"Heute Nacht machen wir hier weiter", flüsterte Carlos und klatschte auf Justins Hintern.

Justin seufzte enttäuscht und überlegte sich, wie er sich an Kendall rächen könnte und dann fiel ihm schon was ein. Er ging in die Lobby holte sich einen leeren Eimer, fühlte es mit Cola und Apfelsaft und kippte diese dann auf Kendall.

"Alter spinnst du? Ich bin gegen Apfelsaft allergisch", schrie Kendall und wischte sich schnell sauber, damit er keinen Ausschlag bekommen würde.

"Sorry, das wusste ich nicht", entschuldigte sich Justin.

"Weißt du, lass mich einfach in ruhe", sagte Kendall sauer und wandte sich dann wieder an Luke und Caitlin, die gerade im Pool umherschwammen.


	11. An perverse Dream

Es wurde langsam Spät, deswegen bat Kendall, Caitlin und Luke aus dem Pool zu kommen, die auch schon sicherlich schrumplig wie sonst was sein würden. Dann machte sich Kendall dran, Logan zu wecken, der noch friedlich auf der Liege schlief. Er schüttelte leicht an Logan und dieser stöhnte nur genervt und versuchte weiterzuschlafen. Kendall verdrehte nur die Augen und versuchte weiter, Logan aufzuwecken, denn so schnell würde er nicht aufgeben, das konnte man ihn schon zutrauen. Er ging mit seiner Hand Logans Rücken entlang und ließ langsam seine Hand unter Logans Badehose gleiten. Logan stöhnte leicht auf, machte aber nicht Anstand aufzuwachen. Also machte Kendall weiter, indem er anfing Logans Arschbacken zu kneten und zu betasten.

"Mhm…Was machst du da Kendall?", stöhnte Logan.

"Ich versuche dich zu wecken, was wohl geklappt hat", antwortete Kendall und zog seine Hand wieder aus Logans Badehose.

"Kannst du mich tragen? Ich bin zu müde, um mich zu bewegen", sagte Logan verschlafend.

"Aber nur, weil du es bist", antwortete Kendall und hob Logan dann hoch.

Mit Logan in seinem Armen, lief Kendall in deren Hotelzimmer zurück, wo Luke schon in seinem Bett lag und Musik über sein iPhone hörte. Luke sah hoch und konnte sich ein leichtes Lachen nicht verkneifen, da es echt lustig aussah. Kendall verdrehte nur die Augen und ging dann zu dem Bett von Logan und ihm. Dort legte er Logan ab, ging zu Luke rüber und gab ihn einen Gute-Nacht Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Gute Nacht Luke. Schlaf schön", sagte Kendall und ging dann wieder zu seinem Bett zurück.

Dort legte er sich dann neben Logan hin, deckte sich zu und kuschelte sich bei Logan ein. Er hoffte sehr, dass es heute der einzige Tag war, wo er Jett gesehen hatte, da er ihn überhaupt nicht leiden konnte.

**Um Mitternacht beim Pool**

Jett saß am Pool und überlegte sich, wie er Kendall für sich gewinnen könne. Er sah doch 100mal besser aus als Logan, also wieso hat sich Kendall nicht in ihm verliebt. Jett war sich echt nicht mehr sicher, wieso Kendall ihn nicht in der High-School gefragt hatte, ob er mit ausgehen würde. Aber das würde er jetzt nachholen, da war sich Jett ziemlich sicher, was das anging. Jett entschloss sich wieder in sein Hotelzimmer zu gehen, um da weiter über seinen Plan nachdenken zu können. Dort angekommen, legte er sich aufs Bett, aber als über den Plan nachzudenken, schlief er ein und landete in einen sehr interessanten Traum.

_Jemand klopfte an Jetts Tür, dieser stand auf und machte die Tür auf und lächelte, als er sah, dass es Kendall war, der vor der Tür stand. Jett bat Kendall rein, dieser nahm es dankend an und ging in Jetts Zimmer rein._

_"Wie komme zu der Ehre, dass Kendall Knight mich besuchen kommt?", fragte Jett grinsend._

_„Darf man den heißesten Kerl auf der Welt nicht besuchen kommen?", fragte Kendall zwinkernd. _

_„Doch natürlich", grinste Jett dreckig. _

_"Du machst mich so an. Wo ist dein Bett, dann können wir was machen, dass nicht jugendfrei ist", sagte Kendall und wackelte mit dem Augenbrauen._

_„Was ist mit Logan?", fragte Jett, was ihn nicht wirklich interessierte._

_„Was er nicht weiß, macht ihn nicht heiß", sagte Kendall._

_Jett lächelt, griff nach Kendalls Hemd und zog ihn mit zu seinem Bett._

Jett wachte keuchend auf und bemerkte, dass er einen Ständer hatte. Er wollte Kendall so sehr vögeln, als sonst was. Aber erstmal müsse er sich um seinen Problem in der Hose kümmern…


	12. Breakfast Time

Der nächste Morgen war angebrochen und Luke war der erste, der aufgewacht ist. Er sah zu dem anderen Bett rüber und sah, dass Kendall und Logan noch angekuschelt schliefen. Also versuchte er, so leise es eben ging, aufzustehen und ins Badzimmer zu gehen. Im Badezimmer angekommen, schloss er die Tür ab und machte die Dusche an. Er sah sich im Spiegel an und wuschelte leicht in seinen Haaren rum, was er eigentlich jeden Morgen so machte. Dann zog er sich aus und ging in dusche rein.  
Nach 10 Minuten war er frisch geduscht, zog sich seine Sachen wieder an und geelte seine leicht blond-braune Haare nach oben. Dann tat er noch etwas Pickel-Creme auf dem Gesicht, da er ein Pickel auf seiner linke Wange bemerkt hatte. Er wollte diese aber nicht ausdrücken, da er damals mal einen Pickel ausgedrückt hatte und seitdem ne leichte, aber dennoch erkennbare, Narbe hatte. Kendall und Logan meinten immer, dass es nichts ausmache, dass er Narben hatte, da er immer noch so schön aussah, wie er ist und dass immer Personen geben wird, die es "Sexy" finden werden. Aber daran glaubt Luke nicht, obwohl ihn niemand in der Schule wegen den Narben verspottet hatte. Luke beschloss sich dann aus dem Badezimmer rauszugehen und bemerkte, dass Kendall und Logan immer noch schliefen.

"Typisch Langschläfer", dachte Luke augenverdrehen und bahnte sich Richtung Küche.

In der Küche angekommen, machte sich Luke erstmal einen ordentliches Frühstück und auch für Kendall und Logan bereitete er was vor, damit diese nach den Aufwachen nichts mehr machen müssen. Und Luke wollte auch nicht, dass seine Eltern sich im Urlaub anstrengen müssen, sondern einfach auf der faule Haut liegen bleiben können. Luke holte das Brot und die Eier aus dem Schrank und das Butter und die Wurst aus dem Kühlschrank. Er holte eine Pfanne aus der Spühlmaschine und und machte erst mal Spiegeleier.  
Nachdem alles zubereitet war, stellte Luke das Frühstück auf dem Tisch ab und machte sich auf dem Weg seine Eltern liebevoll aus dem Schlaf zu wecken...

"AUFSTEHEN! ES GIBT FRÜHSTÜCK", schrie Luke laut, sodass Kendall und Logan schon glatt aus dem Bett geflogen sind.

Luke sah seine Eltern auf den Boden liegen und er war froh, dass beide noch die Badehosen von gestern anhatten. Kendall und Logan standen langsam wieder auf, sahen Luke aber nur leicht böse an, damit er es nicht wieder falsch verstehen würde, dass er nicht erwünscht seie. Luke zuckte nur mit den Schultern und zeigte dann Richtung zu dem gedeckten Tisch und bei Kendall und Logan lief schon das Wasser im Munde zusammen. Schnell rannten Logan und Kendall dorthin, was Luke nur zum Lachen brachte und ihnen dann hinterher ging.

Nachdem die fertig gefrühstück hatten, machten sie sich schon Pläne, was sie heute unternehmen würden. Sie haben sich entschieden heute getrennt von einander was zu unternehmen, da Carlos, Justin und Caitlin dahin gehen wollten, wo Kendall und Luke nicht hingehen wollten. Logan war es eigentlich egal, denn er wollte den Tag nur mit seiner Famile verbringen...Na gut 3/4 von seiner Familie.

"Und was machen wir heute?", fragte Luke.

"Da es hier heute nur ein Jungs Tag handelt. Vielleicht irgendwas aufregendes?", fragte Kendall Logan.

"Und an was hast du gedacht, Kendall?", fragte Logan.

"Na ja. Quatsch machen eben. Streiche an den Gäste spielen", sagte Kendall.

"Nein, machen wir nicht. Dann werden wir noch rausgeschmissen", erklärte Logan.

Luke fand die Idee eigentlich toll von Kendall, war aber am Boden enttäuscht, dass Logan nein gesagt hatte. Er sah traurig auf dem Boden, was Logan bemerkte. Logan dachte nochmal drüber nach. Im Urlaub ginge es ja eigentlich drum, dass das Band zwischen Luke und der Familie gestärkt wird und es gebe auch noch andere Hotels in der Nähe.

"Fein, aber nur weil es Luke glücklich macht. Und wenn unser Sohn glücklich ist, dann bin ich es auch", stimme Logan dann auf Kendalls Plan ein.


	13. Someone's waiting outside

Während Kendall, Logan und Luke sich Streiche für die anderen Bewohner des Hotels ausdachten, hatte Luke ein eingeartiges Gefühl bei dem Mann gehabt, der Kendall gestern angesprochen hatte. Wer war dieser Jett? Und was wollte er von seinem Vater? Luke sah seinem Vater an, doch dieser bemerkte es nicht, da er gerade Logan anstarrte und dieser starrte zurück. Langsam glaubte Luke, dass er im Moment das am Wagen wäre.

"Soll ich euch allein lassen?", fragte Luke einfach, was Kendall und Logan aus dem Trance brachte.

"Was? Nein, natürlich nicht. Wieso fragst du das?", fragte Logan verwirrt.

"Na, weil es so aussieht, dass ihr euch gegenseitig das Leib aus dem Arsch ficken wollt", antwortete Luke, woraufhin Kendall und Logan rot im Gesicht wurden.

"Sah es wirklich so aus?", fragte Kendall, während er seinen Nacken rieb.

"Jop", sagte Luke nur kurz und knapp.

"Dann hast du wohl zweideutig gedacht", lachten Logan und Kendall.

Luke verdrehte die Augen, da er wussten, dass sie sich jetzt ausreden würden. Fakt ist aber, dass Luke nicht dumm war und er ihre Lügen immer durchschaute. Aber da er keinen Streit mit ihnen haben wollte, sagte er nichts mehr zu und ließ es Vergangenheit sein. Luke dachte gerade über etwas nach und ließ ein leichtes Pustgeräusch aus dem Mund, was Logan aber bemerkte.

"Ist alles okay?", fragte Logan.

"Ja, ich habe einfach nur nachgedacht", log Luke.

"Luke, sag mir die Wahrheit. Ich bin für dich da, egal was es ist", sagte Logan lächelnd.

"Findet ihr mich hässlich? Ich meine, ich hatte noch nie ne Freundin oder nen Freund gehabt", sagte Luke niedergeschlagen.

"Du bist wunderschön Luke. Nur weil du noch in keiner Beziehung warst, heißt es nicht, dass du hässlich bist. Du hast die bestimme Person in deinem Leben noch nicht gefunden. Glaub mir. Irgendeiner ist draußen und wartet nur auf dich und irgendwann wirst du diese Person finden, mit dem du ein ganzes Leben verbringst. Glaub mir, ich weiß wovon ich spreche, denn ich habe mein Partner schon gefunden", sagte Logan und lächelte Kendall an.

"Danke", sagte Luke und umarmte daraufhin Logan, welcher die Umarmung erwiderte.

Kendall fand die Umarmung so süß, dass er erstmal ein Foto davon gemacht hatte und es auf Instagram und Twitter veröffentlich hatte mit dem Titel "My Boys - Meine Jungs". Logan streichelte über Lukes Haare und küsste seite Stirn. Nach ner Zeit löste Luke die Umarmung, da es doch allmählich etwas peinlich wurde. Logan lachte nur und wandte sich dann wieder an Kendall zu, dieser schnell sein Handy wegsteckte.

"Was hast du gemacht?", fragte Logan.

"Ach nichts", antwortete Kendall und pfiff ein Wenig rum

"Kendall Donald Knight, du sagst mir sofort die Wahrheit oder ich bin gezwungen, dich su hart zu ficken, bist du nie wieder laufen kannst", sagte Logan.

"Jetzt sage ich es erst gar nicht", grinste Kendall und Logan schluck sein Stirn.

Luke nahm sein Handy und schaute sich etwas auf Twitter rum, bis er das Bild gesehen hatte, was Kendall vor paar Minuten gepostet hatte. Er vergrößerte das Bild und ging damit zu Logan und zeigte es ihm. Logan fand das Bild echt goldig, dass er es erstmal retweetet hatte und sah dann Kendall lächelnd an. Luke fand das jetzt nicht gerade goldig. Da jetzt alle auf Twitter sehen können, wie er seinen Vater umarmte. Das wird sicher das Gesprächsthema in der Schule.


	14. Pranks and a boring movie

Während sich Luke sich immer noch über das Bild auf Twitter aufregte, überlegte sich Jett in seinem Zimmer, wie er Kendall für sich gewinnen könnte. Er war sich sicher, dass er erstmal Kendalls Vertrauen gewinnen müsse, damit dieser erst mit ihm reden würde. Jett konnte aber echt nicht verstehen, was Kendall an Logan findet. Er war der Meinung, dass Logan nur ein Mieserpeter seie und Kendall gar nicht mal verdient habe. Wenn jemand Kendall schon verdient habe, dann sollte es Jett sein. Jedenfalls war es Jetts Meinung. Und was Jett möchte, bekommt er auch meistens. Und diesmal war sein Ziel vollkommen auf Kendall fixiert. Als erstes holte sich Jett einen Zettel und ein Stift raus, um seine Idee zu notieren, damit dieser es nicht vergessen würde. Und wie von einem Geistesblitz getroffen zu sein, schrieb Jett schon auf dem Zettel drauf los.  
Auf dem Zettel stand dann nun:

_Ideen wie Kendall mir vertrauen könnte_

_1. Nett zu ihm sein2. Mit ihm reden und verständnisvoll sein  
3. Ihn nicht auslachen, falls was komisches passieren sollte  
4. Auf Kumpels machen und in einer Bar was drinken gehen  
5. Solange miteinander Quatschen, wie es geht  
_

Jett war zufrieden mit dem Sachen, was er auf dem Zettel geschrieben hatte und liegte diese nun weg, aber dennoch sofort greifbar, wenn dieser noch etwas einfallen würde, um Kendalls Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Dann machte sich Jett auf dem Weg zum Pool, um etwas zu erspannen. Doch als er einen Tritt aus der Tür setzte, landete ein Kuchen in seinem Gesicht. Ein lautes Lachen ertönte und Jett wusste sofort, dass dieses Lachen zu Kendall gehörte, denn das war der Grund, wieso er sich in Kendall damals verliebt hatte. Jett wischte sich den Kuchen aus dem Gesicht und sah sich um, wo auch sein Vermutung bestätigt wurde.

"Sehr witzig, Knight. Hab selten so gelacht", sagte Jett und machte ein Fake-Lächeln.

"Tja Stetson. Jetzt bist du wirklich 100mal schöner...Tu noch mehr Kuchen auf deinem Gesicht drauf, dann stimmen deine Behauptungen ja, oh warte...Habe ich das gerade zu dir gesagt? Oh tut mir leid...Das habe ich leider nicht ernst gemeint", sagte Kendall grinsend und wante sich dann von Jett ab, dieser schon vor Wut kochte, sich aber schnell wieder beruhigte.

"Warte es nur ab Kendall, denn bald wirst du nur noch mir gehören", dachte Jett und setzte seinen Weg zum Pool fort.

Während sich Jett auf der Liege sonnte, machten Kendall, Logan und Luke weitere Streiche an den Bewohnern des Hotels...Aber wenden wir uns zuerst an Caitlin, Carlos und Justin, die gerade im Kino saßen und einen Film ansahen.

"Der Film ist so langweilig. Darf ich nicht gehen?", beschwerte sich Caitlin.

"Ich habe 20 Euro für dein Ticket bezahlt! Also wirst du dir den Film bis zum Ende ansehen!", sagte Justin genervt.

"Pfff...muss mich ja nicht gleich anmotzen", sagte Caitlin beleidigt.

"Und du hör auf, dich wie eine Prinzessin zu verhalten. Nicht jeder bekommt das, was man will", sagte Justin.

"Justin! Rede nicht so mit meiner Nichte. Sie hat recht, der Film ist langweilig. KOmm Caitlin gehen wir woanders hin", sagte Carlos, ging mit Caitlin raus und ließ Justin allein im Kino sitzen.

"Danke", lächelte Caitlin, als die beiden aus dem Kino waren.

"Nichts zu danken. Wenn jemand meiner Nichte so ankommt, bekommt er es von mir zurück.", sagte Carlos und nahm Caitlin dann Huckepack."Wo willst du denn hin, Cailtlin?"

"Wir wärs mit dem Freizeitpark? Ich habe gehört, dort soll es tolle Achterbahnen geben", antworte Caitlin.

"Okay, dann gehts los", sagte Carlos und maschierte ohne auf ne Stadtkarte zu gucken los.


	15. You should ask her for a date

Kendall, Logan und Luke machten weitere Streiche im Hotel und waren irgendwie leicht überrascht, dass sich noch keiner beim Manager des Hotels beschwert hatten. Es sah so aus, als ob die Leute es nicht interessierte, wenn man ihnen Streiche spielten. Aber das würden die Jungs schon schnell ändern, denn sie hatten so einiges geplant und würden es sogar noch umsetzen. Während Logan und Kendall gerade einen Streich machten, starrte Luke auf ein Mädchen und konnte seinen Blick nicht mehr von ihr Schweifen. Kendall únd Logan bemerkten erst jetzt, dass Luke nicht neben ihnen war und sahen sich um, bis sie Luke sahen und dann angfingen zu lächeln, als sie bemerkten, wo Luke hinstarrte.

"Unser Sohn wird erwachsen, Logie", sagte Kendall.

"Wie die Zeit vergeht. Erst vorhin hatte er sich sorgen gemacht und nun starrt er ein Mädel an. Na, hoffentlich werden wir nicht so schnell Großeltern", sagte Logan lachend.

"Jep. Ich will noch nicht mit 34 oder 35 schon Opa sein wollen. Ich bin dafür noch viel zu jung", stimmte Kendall mit ein.

"Naja, abwarten was das Schicksal so will", sagte Logan.

Luke sah noch weiter das Mädchen an, hatte aber Angst diese anzusprechen. Er wollte nicht, dass er einen Korb bekäme, da er schon viele in der Schule bekommen hatte und er wusste, wie sehr es weh tun würde. Also entschied er sich, über sie hinwegzukommen und ging dann zu seinen Eltern, die ihn nur komisch ansahen, da sie dachten, dass Luke das Mädel auf einem Date ausführen wollte.

"Alles okay?". fragte Logan Luke.

"Ja, alles okay. Also was ist der nächste Streich?", fragte Luke, um das Thema zu wechseln.

Logan sah Kendall an, doch dieser zuckte mit den Schultern, da er auch er nicht wusste, was mit Luke los war. Aber da Logan seinen Sohn nicht nerven wollte, ließ er das Thema auf sich beruhen und zeigte Luke den nächsten Streich, der passieren würde. Und der Opfer des Streiches war mal wieder Jett. Na gut, Kendall hatte sich den Opfer für diesen Streich ausgesucht, aber kommt schon, als ob Jett nicht der geeigneste dafür war.  
Kendall zog stark an einer Schnur und schon flog Jett mit samt der Liege in den Pool und schon fingen die 3 Jungs an zu lachen. Das war vielleicht ein Bild für die Götter. Kendall war jetzt sauer, dass er das ganze nicht auf Video aufgenommen hatte, denn er war sich sicher, dass dieses Video über 3millionen Hits bekommen würde.

"Also, das war das witzigste, was ich jemals gesehen habe", sagte Luke und bekam sich vor Lachen nicht mehr ein.

"Dito", sagten Logan und Kendall lachend.

Luke bemerkte das Mädchen wieder, welche er vorhin gesehen hatte und fing an sie wieder anzustarren, was Logan und Kendall natürlich sofort bemerkten. Kendall und Logan sahen sich gegenseitig an und nickten nur, da sie wussten, dass es an der Zeit ist.

"Du solltest sie nach einem Date fragen, Luke", sagte Logan.

"Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest", versuchte Luke sich auszureden, was leider nicht klappte, da Kendall und Logan nur die Augen verdrehten.

"Ach komm schon, Luke. Denkst du echt, dass dein Vater und ich nicht bemerkt haben, wie du das Mädchen anstarrst?", fragte Logan.

"Selbst wenn, ich werde eh nur ein Korb von ihr bekommen. War in der Schule doch auch immer so", antwortete Luke.

"Ach Luke, leb nicht immer der Vergangheit. Die Mädels von deiner Schule wussten doch nicht, was ihnen entgeht. Leb dein Leben und versuch es weiter", lächelte Logan.

"Weißt du was, du hast recht. Danke Mom", sagte Luke und umarmte Logan, welches es erwiderte.

Dennoch war Logan nicht gerade begeistert wegen das Wort "Mom", da dieser seltsam guckte. Und Kendall nahm lieber schon paar Sicherheitsabstände von ihm...


	16. She's going out on a date with Luke

Logan und Luke lösten so langsam die Umarmung und Logan sah seinen Sohn an, der aber auf den Boden guckte, da dieser auch Angst hatte, dieses Mädchen auf einen Date zu fragen. Ein Korb zu bekommen, tat ihm echt weh im Herzen. Er hatte schon im Pech in der Liebe gehabt. Aber wie Logan es sagte, sollte er nicht immer in der Vergangenheit leben und einfach an die Zukunft denken. Luke atmete tief ein und fasste all seine Mut zusammen und ging auf das Mädchen zu, um sie um einem Date zu fragen. Logan und Kendall lächelten und hofften nur das beste für ihren Sohn. Jeder hat Liebe verdient, egal wie lange es auch dauern möge. Man soll den Kampf für die wahre Liebe niemals aufgeben, man weiß nie ob man auch erfolgreich sein kann.

"Glaubst du, dass es was wird?", fragte Kendall.

"Was weiß ich? Ich bin doch kein Hellseher. Wir müssen einfach abwarten und zusehen, was das Schicksal haben möchte und dann wissen wir es. Ach ja...Es tut mir leid, wegen der Sache im Flugzeug. Ich wollte dich nicht so anmotzen.", sagte Logan traurig.

"Es muss dir nicht leid tun. Ich habe mich auch nicht besonders nett verhalten. Es gibt wichtigeres als Sex im Leben. Ich war im Moment einfach nur geil und wir waren halt seit Monaten nicht mehr sexuell Aktiv. Wenn sich hier jemand entschuldigen sollte, dann bin ich es.", sagte Kendall lächelnd.

"Wieso streiten wir uns dauernd über Kleinigkeiten?", fragte Logan grinsend und kam Kendalls Gesicht etwas näher.

"Besser über die unwichtigeren Zeugs streiten, als das wichtigste", sagte Kendall leise und verband ihre Lippen miteinander.

Luke war währenddessen schon fast bei dem Mädel angekommen, mit dem er einen Date wollte. Aber allmählich bekam er weiche Knie, weil er immer noch Angst hatte, einen Korb zu bekommen. Aber dann dachte er, dass man jede Angst bezwingen kann und das wäre jetzt die Chance, seine zu besiegen. Er holte noch mal tief Luft und sprach das Mädchen dann an.

"Hallo...Ich ähm..ich bin Luke und wie ist dein Name?", fragte Luke leicht schüchternd.

"Hallo Luke, mein Name ist Katie", antwortete das blond-haarige Mädchen.

"Schöner Name... Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mal vielleicht mit mir ausgehen könntest. Also auf ein Date oder so", sagte Luke und rieb sich den Nacken.

"Sicher. Wird sicher lustig werden", lächelte Katie und setzte fort. "Hol mich nachher bei meinem Apartment ab"

Katie schrieb auf einem Zettel ihr Apartmentnummer und gab diesen Zettel dann an Luke weiter. Er lächelte und steckte den Zettel in seiner Jackentasche. Die beiden verabschiedeten sich voneinander und Luke ging dann wieder zu seinen Eltern zurück, welche ihren Sohn schon mit einem spannenden Blick ansahen. Luke bemerkte die Blicke seiner Eltern und verdrehte nur leicht die Augen.

"Und wie ist es gelaufen, Sohnemann?", fragte Kendall seinen Sohn.

"Solalala...SIE HAT JE GESAGT!", schrie Luke fröhlich.

"Naaaaaaw...Ich freu mich für dich", sagte Logan und umarmte seinen Sohn feste.

"Danke. Aber wenn du mich weiter so fest drückst, kann Kendall dir einen neuen Sohn machen", sagte Luke, der gerade versuchte Luft zu bekommen.

Logan ließ sofort seinen Sohn los und sah ihn besorgt an, doch dieser sah Logan nur glücklich an. So geliebt hatte sich Luke schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Es scheint so, dass Luke endlich das Glück in seinen Händen hielt. Doch er wusste noch nicht, was Katie in Wahrheit vor hatte...

Forsetzung folgt...


	17. Where are we?

Leider hatte Luke keine Ahnung, was Katie wirklich von ihm wollte. Sie hatte sich nur auf das Date eingelassen, damit sie näher zu ihrem Ziel kommt, was ihr Vater aufgetragen hatte. Ihr Ziel war es, Caitlin zu vernichten. Sie hatte auch ihren Vater gefragt, warum sie das tun sollte, dass sie diese Caitlin überhaupt nicht kannte. Doch ihr Vater hatte nie auf diese Frage geantwortet und würde es auch so schnell nicht. Manchmal verstand Katie ihren Vater einfach nicht. Sie wünschte sich oft, dass sie einfach ein normales Leben führen könne, ohne irgendwelche Aufgaben ihres Vaters zu erfüllen. Aber da sie leider noch nicht volljährig war, konnte sie leider nicht so einfach ausziehen, was sie persönlich echt zum Kotzen fand.

Aber genug von Katie...wenden wir uns lieber wieder an Carlos und Caitlin, die immer noch auf der Suche nach dem Freizeitpark waren. Caitlin war der Meinung, dass Carlos vorher auf die Karte hätte sehen sollen, bevor einfach so in einer Richtung gegangen wären, denn es scheint so, als ob sie sich verlaufen haben. Manchmal konnte das Leben echt unfair sein.

"Wieso hast du nicht vorher auf einer Karte geguckt?", fragte Caitlin.

"Weil ich keine Karte mit hatte? Außerdem...wieso trage ich dich noch eigentlich Huckepack? Du bist Alt genug, um selbst zu laufen", sagte Carlos, blieb stehen und Caitlin ging von seinem Rücken.

Nachdem Caitlin von Carlos Rücken runter war, sah dieser sich etwas die Gegend an. Hatte aber trotzdem dann keine Ahnung, wo die beiden sich geraden befinden würden. Na, wenn das kein Ärger von Kendall und Logan bedeuten würden. Wieso waren sie nicht im Kino geblieben und haben den langweiligen Film zu ende angesehen? Dann würden sie jetzt sicher nicht in dieser Lage befinden, indem sie jetzt steckten. Carlos seufzte kurz, rieb sich an seinem Nacken und dachte nach, wie sie hier rauskommen würden. Carlos sah auf seiner Uhr, dass es schon allmählich spät wurde und jetzt ärgerte er sich auch, dass er sein Handy im Hotelzimmer gelassen hatte, denn sonst könnte er nämlich Justin anrufen, damit dieser ihnen helfen könnte.  
Carlos sah wieder zu Caitlin und bemerkte, dass sie schon leicht zitterte. Also zog er seine Jacke aus und gab es dann an seiner Nichte weiter. Caitlin bedankte sich herzlich bei ihm und zog sich die Jacke drüber und langsam hörte sie auf zu zittern. Carlos überlegte dann weiter und kam dann schließlich zu einer Idee.

"Caitlin, du hast doch sicher ein Handy mit, oder?", fragte Carlos hoffnungsvoll.

"Mithaben...ja...Guthaben...nein.", antwortete Caitlin und Carlos seufzte frustriert.

Carlos griff nach seinen Haaren. Oh wie wünschte er sich gerade, dass er lange Haare hätte, damit er sich jetzt alle schön ausreißen könnte. Caitlin ließ sich auf den Rasen fallen, da sie wusste, dass es noch lange dauern würde. Sie bemerkte, dass die Wolken sich langsam verdunkeln und wusste sofort, dass es bald zum Regnen beginnen würde. Jetzt hoffte sie wirklich, dass Carlos schnell einen Weg raus finden würde.

"Onkelchen...Ich glaube es wird gleich regnen", merkte Caitlin an.

"Ist doch egal, wir bestehen nicht aus Zucker. Wir werden hier schon noch früh genug rauskommen. Kein sorge", sagte Carlos lächelnd.

"Wenn ich wegen dir Krank werde, dann reden wir uns nochmal. Dann gibt es Ärger, Onkelchen", sagte Caitlin und streckte ihre Zunge raus.


	18. Fears

Carlos überlegte immer noch, wie er und Caitlin hier rauskommen könnten, doch leider fiel dem Latino nichts ein, was ihnen helfen könnte, hier weg zu kommen. Langsam gab er echt die Hoffnung auf, dass ihm noch was einfallen könnte. Caitlin bemerkte, dass Carlos niedergeschlagen war und ging deshalb zu ihrem Onkel hin. Dann setzte sie sich neben ihn hin und legte einen Arm um seine Schulter. Carlos kuschelte sich bei seiner Nichte ein, aber trotzdem war er noch enttäuscht, dass ihm nichts eingefallen ist. Er fühlte sich wie ein Versager, der gar nichts auf die Reihe bekäme.

"Wieso so niedergeschlagen, Onkel?", fragte Caitlin.

"Weil ich ein Versager bin, denn ich habe es nicht geschafft, uns hier rauszubringen", antwortete dieser nur.

"Ach Onkel. Sei nicht so streng zu dir selbst. Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf, du wirst es schon packen. Ich glaube an dich, sex-geiles Häschen.", sagte Caitlin und Carlos fing an zu lachen und schüttelte nur seinen Kopf über ihre Bemerkung.

"Hast du das gerade wirklich gesagt?", fragte Carlos.

"Meine Eltern haben mir beigebracht, immer die Wahrheit zu sagen. Also ja, das habe ich gesagt. Aber du bist mir doch nicht sauer, weil ich es gesagt habe, oder? Dann nehme ich es gerne wieder zurück, denn ich will nicht, dass mein Onkel sauer auf mich ist", antworte Caitlin.

"Ach Caitlin, wie könnte ich je auf meiner wunderschöne Nichte sauer sein? Außerdem ist es ja auch die Wahrheit und ich bin nicht sauer darüber. Ich bin glücklich, wenn die Leute mich so akzeptieren, wie ich bin. Das gefällt mir eben. Und wenn du mich so magst, wie ich bin. Dann ist alles okay.", lächelte Carlos.

"Luke findest du aber auch wunderschön oder?", fragte Caitlin und Carlos schoss die Röte ins Gesicht.

"Ähm ja, er ist auch wunderschön. Wirklich wunderschön. Den schönsten Mann, denn ich je gesehen habe", sagte Carlos und rieb seinen Nacken

"Na, dann frag ihn doch, ob er mit dir ausgeht", lächelte Caitlin.

"Ach Caitlin, dass geht nicht. Und das weißt du auch", sagte Carlos.

"Ihr seid aber nicht wirklich miteinander verwandt. Und es sind doch nur 16 Jahre unterschied. Ich kenne Paare, bei denen ist es noch größer. Du solltest Lieber auf dein Herz hören, als deine Gefühle zu hintergehen", meinte Caitlin.

Carlos dachte darüber nach, was Caitlin gesagt hatte. Sollte er wirklich auf sein Herz hören und Luke auf ein Date fragen? Aber was wäre mit Justin? Was würden Kendall und Logan von der Idee halten? Es schwebten viele Fragen in Carlos Kopf rum, zu denen er noch keine Antworten wusste. Jedoch hoffte er sehr, dass sich bald alles aufklären würde, was er machen sollte, damit auch er im Leben für immer glücklich sein kann. Aber gleichzeitig hatte Carlos auch Angst, dass Logan und Kendall ihn verstoßen könnten und dass sie ihn aus der Wohnung werfen. Er mochte Kendall und Logan so sehr, dass er sie nie verlieren möchte. Sie waren seine beste Freunde. Carlos steckte echt in einer Zwickmühle. Auf wen sollte er hören? Auf sein Herz oder auf seinem Verstand?

**Wieder bei Kendall, Logan und Luke...**

Luke war echt aufgeregt, denn sein Date beginnt bald und er wusste echt nicht was er anziehen sollte. Kendall und Logan taten ihr besten ihn dabei zu helfen, aber irgendwie klappte das leider auch nicht. Luke wurde langsam echt angepisst, da er einfach nichts fand, was er zum Date anziehen sollte. Eins war ihn klar, was er tun wird, wenn er wieder in America ist...Neue Anziehsachen kaufen, die man zu Dates anziehen kann, denn so könnte es echt nicht mehr weitergehen.

"Vielleicht sollte ich das Date abblasen. Ich habe eh kein gutes Gefühl in meinem Herzen", sagte Luke und setzte sich auf dem Boden hin.

"Luke, es wird schon nicht schief gehen. Und wenn das Date ne Katastrophe werden sollte, musst du sie ja nicht wieder um einem Date fragen. Dann kannst du ihre verklickern, dass mit euch nicht wird als Paar. Wenn sie dass dann nicht akzeptiert, was sie sowieso nicht die richtige Person für dich. Ohne Freundschaft kann keine Liebe bestehen. Kendall und ich haben uns auch mehr kennengelernt, als wir zusammen gekommen waren und jetzt wissen wir alles voneinander. Also probieren geht über das studieren", sagte Logan und gab Luke einen leichten Klaps auf seiner Schulter.

"Hattet ihr auch Angst vor eurem ersten Date?", fragte Luke geradewegs heraus.

"Und wie Schiss ich hatte.", sagte Logan und setzte dann fort", Ich hatte Angst, dass James ein Auftragskiller wäre, da er mich aus dem nichts gefragt hatte, nachdem ich nach Minnesota gezogen bin", sagte Logan.

"Mein erstes Date lief auch nicht besonders gut. Ich habe ein Mädchen zu nem Restaurant ausgeführt. Dann stellte sich heraus, dass sie eine Veganerin ist und ich habe nie wieder was von ihr gehört. Tja, so schief kann es gehen", sagte Kendall und rieb sich verlegend den Nacken, da Logan und Luke anfingen zu lachen.


	19. He's just afraid he messed up the date

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hatte Luke endlich das perfekte Outfit für sein erstes Date gefunden. Es sah nicht schlecht aus, aber auch nicht so Nobel und bequem war es sogar auch noch. Und wer sich in der Kleidung wohlfühlt, hatte man ja alles schon mal richtig gemacht. Logan und Kendall waren sehr aufgeregt, dass ihr Sohn endlich erwaschen wird, aber natürlich hatten sie auch Angst, dass seine Gefühle verletzt werden könne, so sind eben Eltern. Sie sahen Luke an und sie konnten einfach ihre Freudestränen nicht mehr zurückhalten, da diese schon aus ihren Augen kullerten. Sie machten aber auch keinen Anstand, diese wegzuwischen, sodass Luke sah, dass seine Eltern weinten.

"Ist alles okay bei euch?", fragte Luke besorgt.

"Oh, mein kleiner wird zum Mann", sagte Logan und umarmte seinen Sohn.

Kendall machte es Logan nach und umarmte ebenfalls seinen Sohn, welcher schon versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu befreien. Vergebens versuchte Luke sich aus dem Griff seiner Eltern zu befreien, doch diese ignorierten das einfach und umarmten ihren Sohn fester, des jetzt sogar nach Luft schnappte. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass Kendall und Logan es manchmal mit den Umarmungen es mal etwas übertreiben.  
Noch immer versuche Luke sich panisch aus der Umarmung befreien, bevor er noch ersticken würde. Logan und Kendall bemerkten jetzt auch, wie Luke panisch versuchte sich zu befreien und schon ließen sie ihren Sohn los, der schon versuchte eine Menge Luft einzuatmen, um den verlorene Sauerstoff aus der Umarmung wiederzubekommen. Die beiden sahen ihren Sohn an und verdrehten nur ihre Augen über diese Reaktion ihres Sohnes.  
Nachdem sich Luke einigermaßen wieder beruhigt hatte, sah er sich im Spiegel an und wahr froh, dass sein Outfit durch die Umarmung nicht so sehr geknickt worden war.

"Also echt mal. Müsst ihr mich immer so fest umarmen?", fragte Luke seine Eltern.

"Hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du dich vernachlässigt fühlst?", machte Kendall eine Gegenfrage.

"Ja schon, aber trotzdem müsst ihr mich nicht so fest umarmen, dass mir die Luft wegbleibt", merkte Luke an und schon wieder verdrehten Kendall und Logan ihre Augen.

"Wir umarmen dich nur so fest, weil wir dich ganz doll lieb haben und dagegen bist du leider machtlos", lächelte Logan.

"Bis ich irgendwann mal ausziehe", merkte Luke an.

"Ach, dieser Tag ist noch fern", sagte Kendall.

Luke sah seine Eltern nur an, als ob die meinen, dass er wohl nie ausziehen würde. Na, wenn sie sich da nicht mal so richtig getäuscht haben. Na okay...Vielleicht hatten sich auch recht, dass Luke nicht so schnell ausziehen würde. Trotzdem tat es Luke ein wenig weh, dass Kendall und Logan ihn das nicht zutrauen konnten. Aber er würde es ihnen schon noch beweisen, dass sie total mit ihrer Behauptung falsch lagen. Alle würden es sehen, dass Luke Francis Knight kein Verlierer ist und endlich mal Glück in seinem Leben hat. Neue Mut macht sich in Luke breit und er fühlte sich besser denn je. Er wusste, dass dieses Date vielleicht nach hinten losgehen könnten, aber noch andere Mädels und Jungs auf ihn warten würden, mit dem er glücklich werden könnte.

"Und Luke, bekommst du schon weiche Knie?", fragte Kendall.

"Ein wenig. Ich habe nur Angst, dass ich alles vermassele. Das ist alles", antwortete Luke.

"Ach Luke, mach dir keine Sorgen und genieße es einfach. Du wirst es schon packen. Wir glauben an dich, Luki", sagte Logan mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.


	20. Bad Feeling!

Carlos und Caitlin befanden sich immer noch im irgendwo. Leider hatte Carlos immer noch keine Idee gehabt, wie sie hier rauskommen könnten. Aber da Caitlin an ihn glaubte, würde er auch nicht so schnell aufgeben, bis die Welt untergehen würde, denn er wusste, dass sie irgendwann hier rauskommen würden. Caitlin war eingeschlafen und Carlos versuchte, es ihr so bequem zu machen, wie es ging und hoffte, dass er sie nicht wecken würde.  
Nachdem Caitlin bequem am Schlafen war, überlegte Carlos weiter, wie sie hier rauskommen könnten. Er hatte die Idee gehabt, einfach den Weg wieder zurück zu gehen, die sie gegangen sind. Aber leider konnte er sich nicht mehr so gut dran erinnern, welchen Weg sie gegangen waren. Und er wollte auch nicht, dass sie sich noch mehr verlaufen würden. Und mal wieder wünschte er sich, dass er seinen Handy mit eingesteckt hätte.  
Auf einmal hörte er ein Rascheln. Also sah er sich vorsichtig um, wo das Geräusch herkam, welches er gehört hatte. Das war echt nicht sein Tag. Erst verläuft er sich mit Caitlin und schon bildete er sich Geräusche ein, die anscheinend nicht da waren. Doch dann hörte er schon wieder ein Rascheln und diesmal wusste er, wo das Geräusch herkam. Carlos ging auf die Stelle zu und als er gerade dadurch gehen wollte, wurde er von Justin angerempelt. Sofort half Justin Carlos wieder hoch und dieser umarmte Justin sofort.

"Ich habe mir Sorgen um euch gemacht, also bin ich euch suchen gegangen. Ich bin froh, dass euch gut geht", sagte Justin und erwiderte Carlos Umarmung.

"Ich bin froh, dass du uns gefunden hast. Ich dachte schon, wir kämen hier nie wieder raus.", sagte Carlos und umarmte Justin fester.

"Ach Carlos. Egal wo du bist oder in welcher Schlamassel du steckst, ich werde dir immer helfen, solange du meine Hilfe haben willst.", sagte Justin.

Carlos löste die Umarmung und sah Justin lächelnd an. Dieser erwiderte das Lachen natürlich, aber merkte, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte, als er Carlos ansah, da dieser dauernd in einer andere Richtung guckte. Doch bevor Justin ihn fragen konnte, wachte Caitlin auf. Und sie war nicht sonderlich begeistert, als sie Justin sah. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie konnte ihn nicht leiden. Er hatte irgendwas komisches an seinem Charakter, das ihr nicht gefällt. Auch Justin war nicht begeistert sie hier zu sehen, da er das Gefühl hatte, dass sie versuchte Carlos mit Luke zu verkuppeln. Aber Justin möchte Carlos nicht verlieren, denn er liebte den Latino dafür zu sehr.

"Ist irgendwas?", fragte Justin Carlos.

"Alles Okay. Ich will nur noch schnell ins Hotel und dann ins Bett. Ich bin total Müde und will nur noch ins Bett um zu schlafen", sagte Carlos gähnend.

"Direkt schlafen gehen? Kein Sex?", fragte Justin traurig.

"Heute nicht, Babe. Ich habe einfach keine Lust. Bitte sei mir nicht sauer", log Carlos mit einem Schmollmund.

Er wollte kein Sex haben, weil er keine Lust hatte, sondern weil er erstmal seine Gefühle ordnen will. Er möchte eben nicht, die schlimmste Entscheidung seines Lebens machen. Was wäre, wenn er mit Justin glücklicher wäre, als mit Justin. Sollte er wirklich das Glück seines Lebens auf Spiel setzen? Carlos wusste, dass es lange dauernd würde, bis er seine Antwort endlich wusste. Aber dann könnte er endlich bis zu sein Lebensende glücklich sein.


	21. Sex

Nachdem Justin die beiden gefunden hatten, machten sie sich auf dem Weg zurück ins Hotel, damit Carlos erstmal eine Runde schlafen könnte und heimlich seine Gefühle einordnen könnte. Es hat ungefähr 45 Minuten gedauert, als sie endlich im Hotel angekommen waren und blieben dann verwundert stehen, als sie Luke mit einem Mädchen weggehen sah, was Carlos leicht das Herz brach. Das Mädchen sah Justin an und auch dieser sah das Mädchen an. Caitlin dachte sich gerade, dass die beiden sich kennen würden, aber vielleicht täuschte sie sich einfach nur, da sie noch immer Müde war. Sie bildete sich schon ein, dass das Mädel Justin total ähnlich sah. Anscheinend braucht sie auch dringend Schlaf, so wie es ihr Onkel brauchte. Vielleicht könnte sie dann wieder etwas klarer denken, als sie es jetzt tat.  
Carlos, Caitlin und Justin gingen dann in ihr Hotelzimmer und Carlos und Caitlin legten sich sofort ins Bett und schliefen ein. Justin blieb wach und checkte sein Handy. Er hatte 5 verpasste Anrufe von seiner Tochter...Katie.

Bei Kendall und Logan...

Da Luke gerade auf seinem Date war, waren Kendall und Logan ganz für sich alleine. Logan holte einen Film aus seinem Koffer, während Kendall 2 Gläser mit dem besten Wein füllte. Dann machten sich die beiden es auf der Couch bequem und schalteten den Fernseher ein. Logan kuschelte sich bei Kendall ein und dieser legte einen Arm um die Brünette. Die Brünette legte seinen Kopf auf Kendalls Schulter. Kendall fing an zu lächeln und küsste Logans Stirn.  
Nachdem der Film zu Ende war, fingen Kendall und Logan an sich leidenschaftlich zu küssen.

"Du bist so heiß im Moment", brachte Logan raus, der gerade geil wie sonstwas war.

Kendall lächelte Logan an und ließ seine Hände unter seinem Shirt gleiten. Logan stöhnte über die Berührung und grinste. Kendall zog Logan das Shirt aus und knabberte schon leicht an Logans Brustwarzen herum. Logan lehnte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, schloss die Augen und stöhnte leicht. Kendall grinste gegen Logans Brust und sah Logan dann an, welcher wieder die Augen öffnete und zu Kendall runter sah. Der Blonde zog sich dann selbst das Shirt aus und Logan wurde sofrt geiler, falls das überhaupt möglich war. Man konnte schon die Beulen in der Hose des jeweils anderen sehen.

"Wir sollten vielleicht in unser Zimmer gehen. Für den Fall, dass Luke früher wiederkommen sollte. Er wäre sicher nicht begeistert, wenn er seine Eltern beim Liebe machen sieht", sagte Kendall und Logan nickte nur.

Im Zimmer angekommen, schloss Kendall die Tür und fing an Logan wild zu knutschen, was Logan nur zu gern erwiderte. Beide wanderten knutschend zum Bett hin, wo sie dann auch nach paar Sekunden drauf fielen. Kendall grinste Logan an und dieser erwiderte es. Der Blonde machte schnell seinen Gürtel auf, ließ es zu Boden fallen und dann machte er sich an Logans Gürtel zu schaffen, welches auch schon nach paar Minuten Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machte. Dann zog Kendall langsam Logans Hose aus und schon lag dieser nur noch mit Boxershorts auf dem Bett. Logan lehnte sich zu Kendall und legte seine Lippen auf Kendalls. Kendall erwiderte den Kuss und ließ seine rechte Hand in Logans Unterhose gleiten, welcher leicht aufstöhnte. Logan löste den Kuss und sah Kendall mit lustvollen Augen an. Der blonde Mann grinste nur, zog seine Hand raus, um sich dann selbst die Hose auszuziehen. Jetzt lagen Kendall und Logan nur noch in ihren ausgebeulten Boxershorts auf dem Bett. Logan und Kendall begannen sich wild zu knutschen und stöhnten in den Kuss rein, als ihre bekleidete Erektionen aneinander rieben. 3 Monate waren es nun her, seit das Paar das letzte mal sexuell aktiv war. Und jetzt lag hier eine hohe sexuelle Stimmung in der Luft. Kendall legte seine Hände auf Logans Unterhose und zog diese langsam aus. Er beleckte sich die Lippen, als Logans erregter Schwanz ins Freie "sprang". Kendall nahm ihn direkt ihn den Mund und saugte dran. Logan schloss seine Augen und brachte ein lautes Stöhnen raus, was dazu brachte, dass Kendall weiter damit machte. Kendall bewegte seinen Kopf schneller und schnippte ab und zu mit seiner Zunge über die Eichel. Logan stöhnte immer lauter, was Kendall wissen ließe, dass Logan schon nah an seinen Höhepunkt war.  
Nach paar Minuten kam Logan mit einen lauten Stöhnen in Kendalls Mund und dieser schluckte als das Sperma, was Logan ihm gab. Kendall grinste leicht und zog sich dann selbst die Boxershorts aus und automatisch spreizte Logan seine Beine, für das was kommen wird.  
Kendall positionierte sich zwischen Logans Beine, spuckte in seine Hand und beschichtete seinen Schwanz mit seinem Speichel. Er schlug noch paar mal mit seinem Schwanz gegen Logans Arsch und setzte dann seine Eichel an Logans Eingang an. Vorsichtig drang Kendall in Logan ein und beide stöhnten laut auf.  
Nachdem Kendall vollständig in Logan eingedrungen war, legte er Logans Beine auf seine Schulter und küsste Logan, welcher den Kuss erwiderte.

"Es ist schön wieder mit dir Intim zu sein, Loges", lächelte Kendall, der nur drauf wartet, dass Logan ihm das Okay fürs weitermachen gibt.

"Ja, aber bitte warte noch paar Minuten. Wir hatten seit 3 Monaten kein Sex mehr und es tut etwas weh.", sagte Logan und Kendall nickte, da er das verstehen konnte.

4 Minuten vergingen und Logan gab Kendall dann schließlich das Okay, um weiterzumachen. Kendall zog sich langsam aus Logan raus, sodass nur die Eichel drinnen war, stieß langsam wieder zu und beide stöhnten vor Lust. Kendall bückte sich, um Logan zu küssen und fickte Logan weiter, welcher in den Kuss stöhnte. Logan legte seine Hände auf Kendalls Rücken und kratzte diesen leicht. Kendall erhöhte sein Tempo, sodass das Bett jetzt anfing zu quietschen.

"Mhhhhhm Kendall...So...ughn...gut", stöhnte Logan.

"Fuck! Du bist so eng!", stöhnte Kendall und stieß hart in Logan zu.

Kendall bewegte sich schneller und seine Eier klatschten laut gegen Logans Arsch. Logan stöhnte lauter als ein Pornostar und das brachte Kendall zum Grinsen. Logans Schwanz wurde auch schon wieder steif. Kendall nahm Logans Schwanz in die Hand und wichste ihn zum Takt seiner Stöße.

"KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENDAAAAAAAAAAAAALL!", stöhnte Logan, als er zum zum Orgasmus kam.

Die Muskeln spannten sich um Kendalls Schwanz und das brachte den Blonden so sehr um den Verstand, dass er in seinem Liebstem kam. Die beiden ritten ihren Orgasmus raus und Kendall fiel auf Logan. Nachdem Kendall wieder genug Kraft hatte, zog er sich aus Logan raus und legte sich neben die Brünette hin, der versuchte Luft zu bekommen.

"Wow...", brachte Logan geradewegs heraus.

"Jap. Darf ich dir ne Frage stellen?", fragte Kendall.

"Sicher", antwortete Logan.

"Glaubst du, dass Luke und Katie Sex haben werden?", fragte Kendall.

"Er ist 16 Kendall. Die Hormone schreien doch danach. Vertrau ihm. Wenn er sich dafür bereit fühlt, dürfen wir ihm nicht in den Weg stehen", sagte Logan.

"Du hast ja recht.", stimmte Kendall dann mit ein.

Logan lehnte sich zu Kendall und küsste ihn, welcher den Kuss erwiderte. Die Brünette ließ seine Hand zu Kendalls Schwanz wandern, welcher sofort wieder hart wurde.

"Da will wohl jemand eine zweite Runde", zwinkerte Logan.

"Hast du den Lust auf eine zweite Runde?", fragte Kendall verführerisch.

"Oh ja!", sagte Logan.

Und das Liebespaar machten noch eine wundervolle Runde von ihrem Liebesspiel.


	22. Broken Heart

Nachdem Logan und Kendall ihren zweites Liebesspiel gemacht hatten, kam Luke wieder ins Hotelzimmer. Als Kendall und Logan dann hörten, wie die Tür zugeschlagen wurde, zogen sie sich schnell an, damit Luke nichts merken würde, was ihr abgegangen war. Nachdem beide wieder angezogen waren, gingen sie aus ihrem Schlafzimmer raus uns sahen, wie Luke im Wohnzimmer war und sich die Jacke und die Schuhe auszog. Dann sahen sie, wie Luke sich niedergeschlagen auf die Couch setzte und sie ahnten schon, dass das Date wohl nicht perfekt gelaufen ist. Logan und Kendall gingen dann zu ihrem Sohn hin und setzten sich neben ihn. Dieser fing an zu weinen und Kendall und Logan nahmen ihren Sohn sofort in ihre Arme, um ihn aufzumuntern.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Logan.

"Sie...sie wollte mich nur für Sex", sagte er weinend.

"Und habt ihr...du weißt schon", merkte Kendall an und Logan sah ihn mit einem "Ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst" Gesicht an.

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich bin dann einfach gegangen und habe mich erstmal mit einem Spaziergang abgelenkt, damit ich den Schmerz vergessen konnte. Ich habe immer Pech mit der Liebe. Ach, was mache ich mir hier eigentlich vor...Ich werde nie die wahre Liebe finden. Ich werde einsam und alleine sterben", heulte er.

Logan sah ihn geschockt an, dass sein Sohn was sagte und nahm ihn erstmal richtig in die Arme, um ihn zu trösten, was aber nicht sofort klappte, da dieser immer noch weinte. Kendalls Herz brach regelrecht, als er Luke zu sah und er wusste echt nicht, wieso dieses Mädchen ihn einfach sowas antun wollte. Aber er froh, dass sich Luke nicht darauf eingelassen hatte und einfach gegangen war. Es gibt nicht schlimmeres, als die Jungfräulichkeit an jemanden zu verlieren, den man gar nichts bedeutet. Kendall nahm Luke ebenfalls in den Arm, um seinen Sohn zu trösten, doch alles klappte nicht, da Luke immer noch weiter weinte. Logan und Kendall hatten keine Ahnung, was sie jetzt noch machen sollten, da die beiden Luke noch nie so gesehen hatte, eben so verletzend. Logan und Kendall strichen über Lukes Rücken, welcher leicht schauderte und dann weiter weinte.

"Ich glaube, ich weiß, was helfen könnte.", sagte Kendall und verschwand in die Küche.

Ein kurzen Augenblick später kam er mit einer Schachtel Eis und 3 Löffeln in der Hand wieder. Er setzte sich neben Luke hin und übergab jedem einem Löffel.

"Eis hat mir auch immer über Beziehung-Aus geholfen, also wieso nicht auch bei dir", sagte Kendall zu Luke und öffnete die Schachtel.

Jeder nahm sich was aus der Schachtel und verschlangen es sofort, welches bei Luke mit einem leichten Wein-Geräusch begleitet wurde. Kendall und Logan strichen ihn mit ihren freien Händen über den Rücken.

Nach einer Stunde war Luke eingeschlafen. Logan hob ihn hoch und trug ihn in sein Bett, deckte ihn zu und gab ihm einen Kuss auf seiner Stirn und Luke lächelte in den Schlaf, was Logan auch zum Lächeln brachte.

Kendall, der gerade die leere Eis-Schachtel in den Müll geworfen hatte, sah die Szene lächelnd an. Er fand es richtig süß, wie Logan sich um Luke kümmert, wie eine richtige Mutter eben. Kendall ging zu Logan, umarmte diesen von hinten und küsste dessen Nacken, was Logan leicht zum Stöhnen brachte. Dann ließ Kendall Logan wieder los und Logan drehte sich um, sodass sich beide gegenseitig in die Augen starrten.

"Du sahst echt süß aus, wie du Luke ins Bett gebracht hast und ihm nen Kuss auf die Stirn gegeben hast. Das macht dich echt zu einer wahrhaftigen Mutter", sagte Kendall einfach und Logan sah ihn erstmal geschockt an, lächelte dann aber.

"Vielleicht sollte die Mutter sich mal um den Daddy kümmern", grinste Logan und zog Kendall mit ins Schlafzimmer.

Dort angekommen, ging Kendall schon mal schnell aufs Bett, während Logan den Tür abschloss. Paar Minuten später lagen die Klamotten auf den Boden zerstreut und Bett-Quietschen sowie Stöhn-Geräusche ertönten im Zimmer...


	23. The Day of Departure

Der nächste Tag war angebrochen, welches auch gleichzeitig der letzte Tag in Deutschland war, denn heute würde es wieder nach Amerika gehen. Insgeheim war Kendall ja froh, dass es wieder nach Hause geht, denn dann müsse er Jett nicht mehr ertragen, der dauernd versuchte die Beziehung von Logan und ihm zu ruinieren.  
Die Jungs und Caitlin packten ihren Koffern zusammen, was auch eigentlich ziemlich schnell erledigt war. Und somit konnten sie noch ein paar Stunden im Hotel verbringen, bevor sie sich in Richtung Flughafen aufmachen mussten. Alle gingen zum Pool, legten sich auf die Liegen hin und ließen sich von der Sonne bestrahlen, damit sie noch etwas braun wurden, wenn sie wieder daheim sind.  
Der Urlaub war zwar kurz, aber war auch ziemlich unterhaltsam gewesen mit den Streichen und den anderen Sachen, denen sie hier erlebt hatten. Aber der Urlaub konnte schließlich auch nicht für immer dauern, da Kendall und Logan bald wieder arbeiten mussten und auch die Schule für Luke und Caitlin wieder beginnen würden. Und die Schulbildung ist ja schließlich wichtig für die beiden, denn man kann ja nie wissen, was die Zukunft für einen plant.  
Luke hatte nämlich schon mit den Gedanken gespielt die Schule abzubrechen, was Kendall und Logan sofort widersprochen haben, was Luke aber etwas auf die Palme brachte. Aber das lag auch schon paar Monate zurück.

_"Jetzt, wo ich besseren Kontakt mit meinen Eltern habe, könnte ich ja noch mal mit ihnen reden, ob ich die Schule abbrechen darf",_ dachte Luke sich.

Luke stand von seiner Liege auf und ging zu seinen Eltern rüber, die sich gerade über irgendwelches Zeug unterhielten. Er faste all sein Mut zusammen und fing darauf an zu sprechen. "Papa Kendall, Papa Logan, Kann ich kurz mit euch über was reden? Unter 6 Augen?", fragte Luke und seine Eltern nickten nur.

Die drei gingen in einem Zimmer, wo sie ungestört sein könnten. Dort angekommen, blieb Luke wie angewurzelt stehen, was Kendall und Logan natürlich sofort bemerkten, deswegen fing Kendall an ihn zu fragen.

"Also, worum geht es denn?", fragte Kendall und Luke rieb sich den Nacken.

"Naja, wisst ihr noch, was ich euch vor paar Monaten gefragt habe?", fragte Luke seine Eltern.

Die beiden dachten kurz drüber nach, was Luke gerade meinte und natürlich machte es bei Logan sofort "klick", worauf Luke hinauswollte.

"Du meinst da, wo du gefragt hast, ob du die Schule abbrechen darfst?", fragte Logan und Luke nickte als Antwort.

"Ja, und ich wollte es euch erneut Fragen, in der Hoffnung, dass ihr euch diesmal anders entscheidet als das andere mal", sagte Luke und Kendall war überhaupt nicht begeistert.

"Du brichst die Schule nicht ab und Schluss damit! Wir wollen doch nur das beste für dich", sagte Kendall.

"Das beste für mich? Ihr wollt doch nur das beste für euch! Und wie kommt ihr darauf, dass ihr genau wisst, was das beste für mich ist? Es ist mein Leben, nicht eures", sagte Luke.

"Ohne uns wärst du gar nicht mal auf der Welt", sagte Kendall.

"Was soll das bedeuten? Dass ich ein Unfall war? Dass ihr mich nie haben wolltet?", fragte Luke geschockt und Kendall merkte, was er fabriziert hatte.

"Nein, so habe ich es jetzt nun wirklich nicht gemeint", versuchte Kendall sich aus der Situation zu entfernen, welches er angezettelt hatte.

"Vergesst einfach was ich gefragt habe, ihr werdet mich sowieso nie verstehen, warum ich die Schule abbrechen möchte, da ihr eh kaum interessiert an meinem Leben seid.", sagte Luke enttäuscht und ging, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, zum Pool zurück.

"Hast du mal wieder toll angestellt", beschwerte sich Logan.

"Ach ich? Du hättest auch mal was dazu sagen können, dann wäre ich nicht der mieste Vater auf der Welt gewesen. Aber nein. Der Herr Logan musste sich wie eine Pussy zurück halt, weil er Angst hat, dass Luke ihn hasst", platzte es von Kendall raus und er bereute es sofort wieder.

Logan sah ihn verletzend an, schüttelte den Kopf und ging dann auch zu den Pool zurück. Kendall folgte ihm hinterher und versuchte dauernd Logan anzusprechen, doch dieser ignorierte ihn voll und ganz, als ob Kendall nicht existierte.

Es vergingen ein paar Stunden in der Stille und schon machten sich alle auf dem Weg zum Flughafen, da es jetzt an der Zeit war, Deutschland zu verlassen und wieder in ihrer Heimat in Amerika zurückzufliegen. Diesmal wurden die Tickets anders verlost als auf dem Hinflug. Diesmal saßen Luke, Caitlin und Logan in einer Reihe und Kendall, Carlos und Justin in der andere Reihe. Aber was sie nicht wussten, dass Justins Tochter auch in dem selben Flugzeug war, die weiterhin ihr Ziel vor Augen hält, dennoch verstand sie nicht, warum ihr Vater sowas von ihr wollte.  
Die Reihenfolge der Tickets wurde so verlost, da Logan und Luke keinen Bock hatten mit Kendall in einer Reihe zu sitzen, weil sie immer noch sauer auf Kendalls Verhalten war. Caitlin saß aber in der Mitte, damit Luke und Logan nicht neben einander sitzen würden, denn Luke wollte auch nicht mit Logan reden, da dieser ihn sowieso nicht verstehen würden, so wie es eigentlich immer war. Aber was er nicht wusste, dass Logan immer hinter ihm stand und Logan es auch in Ordnung fände, wenn Luke die Schule abbrechen würde, wenn er es so wollte. Schließlich fand Logan, dass Luke alt genug war, um seine eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen, jedoch konnte Logan nicht normal mit Kendall darüber diskutieren, da dieser immer komisch darauf reagierte, als ob Kendall Luke zwingen wollte, die Schule fertig zu machen.  
Logan wollte eigentlich auch wissen, was der Grund sei, wieso Luke die Schule abbrechen wollte, weil man das ja auch nicht einfach so von heut auf morgen entscheidet.

Es vergingen ungefähr neun Stunden bis sie in Amerika angekommen waren. Sie stiegen nach einander aus dem Flugzeug, holten dann ihre Koffern bei dem Kofferband ab und riefen sich dann ein Taxi, bis auf Justin, da dieser zuvor mit dem Auto hierher gefahren war. Justin verabschiedete sich und fuhr dann los, aber nur um auf der andere Seite des Flughafens anzuhalten, damit seine Tochter Katie einsteigen konnte. Zusammen fuhren sie dann zu Justins Wohnung, welches Abseits der Stad lag.  
Nach ca. zehn bis fünfzehn Minuten kam dann schließlich das Taxi, welches die restliche Gruppe zu Logan und Kendalls Villa fahren würde. Jedoch gab es mit dem Taxi ein Manko, denn es war ein kleines Taxi mit nur vier freien Plätzen und sie waren zu fünft.

"Hat jemand ne Ahnung, wie wir das Problem jetzt lösen?", fragte Caitlin.

"Einer könnte sich ja auf jemanden auf dem Schoss setzen, somit wäre das Problem dann gelöst", antwortete Logan auf Caitlins Frage.

Die anderen waren mit dem Plan einverstanden...Naja, mehr oder weniger, da Luke überhaupt nichts mehr sagen wollte und einfach nur dumm in der Gegend rumstand. Natürlich war es am Ende Luke, der sich auf **CARLOS **Schoss setzen musste, was ihm aber auch total egal war. Auch das Carlos eine Latte hatte, ignorierte er gekonnt. Luke wollte einfach nur nach Hause und sich in sein warmes Bett legen und die anderen Sachen, die heute passiert waren, vergessen konnte.  
Die Fahrt hatte ungefähr dreißig bis fünfundvierzig Minuten gedauert, bis sie endlich bei Logan und Kendalls Villa angekommen sind. Luke war der erste, der sofort ins Haus ging und sich sofort in sein Zimmer wannte. Draußen bemerkte Kendall, dass bei einem unbewohnten Hause jetzt ein Schild war, worauf "Verkauft" stand. Da er neugierig war, konnte er es nicht unterlassen, mal auf dem Briefkasten zu gucken, um zu sehen, wer der neue Nachbar sein würde. Und als er auf dem Briefkasten sah, konnte er es echt nicht mehr fassen, wie viel Pech er in seinen Leben hatte. Wütend ging er zu den anderen zurück, die es sofort bemerkten.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Carlos und Kendall schüttelte daraufhin den Kopf.

"Mein Leben ist so fucking unfair. Erst habe ich einen Streit mit meinen Sohn und dann mit Logan und jetzt zieht noch ein ehemaliger HighSchool Bekannter nebenan ein, den ich überhaupt nicht leiden kann", antwortete Kendall.

"Doch nicht etwa...", doch Kendall ließ Carlos Satz nicht aussprechen.

"Doch, der dümmste Idiot auf Erden...Jett Stetson", sagte Kendall vor Wut.


End file.
